Forgive Me
by supertighthugs
Summary: What made Lucius Malfoy one of the most trusted Death Eater? What really was his connection to Tonks? What was this relationship with her mum? All these questions answered. Is a continuation of 'Pink' and 'So Called Protection' But is complete in itself.


There was a loud and resounding sound of a crash came down the halls of the regal Malfoy mansion. A small girl followed the sound. She was wearing a skirt, and bright yellow pair of stocking. Her long blond hair was down to her waist and braided. The color was a touch too yellow to be natural. She skidded and bolted around the corner. The girl fell, not only fell but completely wiped out. The little girl winced and opened her eyes, to a pair of bright shinny shoes. She let out a squeak.

Lucius looked around his study when he heard a loud crashing noise. He looked around his study at the other Death Eaters. He knew that Nymphadora was somewhere near because she was likely the cause of the crash.

"Out, now" he said looking at them. The last thing he wanted was for Nymphadora to overhear anything they might be talking about. They each apperated about. He looked around the room quickly to see if there was anything incriminating. He stepped out in the hallway just in time to see her come running around the corner. She fell down right in front of him. He couldn't help but laugh to himself a little. He knelt down.

"You alright darling?" he asked taking her hand to help her up out of the floor. "What are you doing down here anyway?" This part of the manor wasn't used very often, therefore it was ideal so he could have privacy in his study. He heard voices coming from down the corridors and realized that she had knocked over his enchanted sets of armor. He looked down at her realizing that it had frightened her.

"Oh Mr. Lucius, I didn't mean to. I just slipped." Little Tonks said, as she lifted her self off the ground. She tried to dust off her skirt and shirt. "I was reading, cause mum told me to be quiet, so I was reading, but its such a big house, and well, I stopped reading to look at something and the Armor SPOKE! Mr. Lucius your armor TALKS!" Little Tonks said, at a terribly quick pace. But she stopped short. She looked very frightened and took a step back. "Oh, Mr. Lucius, don't be mad, I didn't mean to. I didn't I swear, it talked and It made me jump and," Little Tonks said fast again. She looked down to her shoes, then back at Lucius then back to her shoes. "I knocked them over." She looked worried at Lucius and took another step back, "All of them." He smiled listening to her recount her story.

"It's alright" he said looking at her. He took her hand and walked back down the corridor. He could still hear the armor complaining as they got nearer. She stepped back obviously scared of the enchanted armor. "Don't be afraid" he said looking at her reassuringly. He pulled out his wand.

"Reparo!" he said and all the armor sets resumed their previous positions and stopped talking. "They only talk if they're upset. They came from my uncle, he collected them." He stood looking at the armor for a few seconds. He leaned down looking at the little girl standing next to him.

"You have to be more careful dear, I know you didn't mean to knock it over, but your mother needs it to be quiet so she can rest" he said. He bit his lip worrying once more about Andy. He smiled reassuring to Nymphadora so as not to worry her. Tonks nodded, seriously.

"I do try Mr. Lucius, but I will try even harder." She said with a intent look on her eyes. "I was reading this book." She grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled him over to a leather bound book, it was big for a seven year old, but she was reading it so that she could be quiet. "It was interesting. Oh." Little Tonks stopped, "I hope that you don't mind me reading your books, mum told me to go do something and I got really bored, and the rain was to dreadful outside so I was just wandering and there was this HUGE library. I haven't ever seen that many books! At home we don't have that many books, your house is so big! I think our house could fit into your dining room. Not that grandmothers house isn't big, she had a lot of books, but I am not allow to walk around in her house, she doesn't like daddy." Tonks came to an abrupt stop. She let go of Lucius, hand and stepped back. "I didn't mean to take your book. I am sorry." She handed the book back, looking at the floor. He looked down at the book in his hands. It was mostly a reference book, nothing that one would really want to read for leisure.

"You were reading this?" he asked looking at her curiously. "No wonder you got distracted." He thought momentarily and realized that he wasn't sure he even had any books in that entire house that she might want to read. He had to force himself to bite his tongue when she mentioned her father. He had his opinions about the man even though he was dead, but she was _the_ last person he needed to share his opinions on the matter with. He smiled trying to cover his obvious annoyance at that topic.

"How is your mother today?" he asked. It was about midday. He had been out most of the night 'working' and had meetings with his associates this morning.

"She's alright," The little girl said. She brightened her face. "We played cards earlier today, she let me win. She ate all her breakfast," little Tonks said proudly. "And then she said she needed to sleep, so she told me to go and do something. She said I should be quiet and not muss up my dress because it was new, and to stay in my room, and play quietly." Tonks stopped, realizing that she had disobeyed all of those comments. She blushed and frowned. She looked back at Lucius to see if he was mad, but then quickly back to the ground.

"I had gotten hungry, so I left my room, but then I couldn't find anyone to get me some food, so I started looking but I couldn't call out for you or the house elves, cause I was being quiet, so I tried to look for the kitchens so I could just find something for myself, and well, Mr. Lucius I don't think that you have a kitchen! I have looked up and down and I couldn't find it. I did find the library, but then I thought that I hadn't listened to mum so I tired to find way back to my room. I brought the book along so that I could read it on the way back to the room, but then I started reading, and I was reading and walking and I got lost." Little paused to think where she was going with all this. She looked at Lucius quizzically. "Oh, but mum I think is fine, just sleepy" Tonks said smiling. But then she got worried again. "Oh please don't be mad, I tried to listen to her" Tonks looked down and frowned, biting her lower lip and looking at her now scuffed up dress.

"It's alright, really. I'm not mad" he said looking down at her smiling. He tried to catch everything that she said, but she was speaking so quickly and randomly that he only got about half of it.

"I do have a kitchen darling" he said. "How about we go see your mother then I'll take you down to the kitchen" he said taking her hand as they started down the corridors. "You know I used to get lost in here when I was younger as well" he said looking down at her while they walked. "This house has been in my family for several centuries."

Lucius heard someone in the house. It was very odd because his house was very well protected. He turned the corned in the hallway to see Sirius wandering around.

"Black, what are you doing here?" Lucius said glaring at him. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Cousin Sirius!" Little Tonks said with an excited voice, as she pounced on the mans legs giving him a hug.

"You didn't" he smirked, reaching down and hugging the little girl. He picked her up and held her on his hip. "I came to visit my cousin."

"And did you forget that that is my house" Lucius said.

"Like I could forget" Sirius said, looking about the house with an air of disgust. He turned to the little girl. "Where's Andy at?"

"We were just going to go see her." The little girl said, squirming herself out of Sirius arms and taking Lucius hand again.

"She's resting" Lucius said, cutting the girl off. "Do you require something?"

"It's not a crime to come see my cousin" Sirius said with a snarl, ignoring the little girls worried look.

"This is still my property Black" Lucius glared. Sirius laughed bitterly.

"So what are you gonna do, kill me," he said snidely. His eyes, were on Lucius. Small Tonks looked worried at both Lucius and Sirius, she held tighter to the blond mans hand.

"Oh please don't fight, mum will be happy to see you both" Little Tonks said, looking up at the two men.

"You go on and see your mother" he said. "I need to talk to your cousin alone." She hesitated. "Go on" he said. When she disappeared down the hall Lucius snapped around facing Sirius.

"How dare you barge in here like this" Lucius said glaring at him.

"How dare I?" Sirius asked. "You've got a lot of nerve passing judgment Malfoy."

"You aren't welcome here" Lucius said glaring at him.

"So you'll just off me like you did Ted, that how it works?" Sirius asked. He knew that would anger Lucius. He had no idea.

"You don't know who you are dealing with" Lucius said stepping closer to him.

"That sounded like a threat" Sirius said. His eyes glowed hoping that it was a threat. "Are you gonna kill me off after you get rid of Nymphadora?" Lucius was enraged now. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him back into the wall. He pulled out his wand.

"I would never hurt her" Lucius said through clenched teeth.

"Tisk" Sirius said. "Does Andy know you're such a violent person?" Sirius reached up and pushed back the sleeve on Lucius left arm, the arm that was holding him against the wall. He looked down at the Dark Mark and back up at Lucius. "Does she know about this?" He said with disgust.

"Do you honestly think so little of your own cousin?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow. He let of Sirius and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down. "I don't want to see you in my house anymore."

"You can't tell me not to see my own family" Sirius said.

"I'm not, I'm telling you not to come into my house anymore unless you are invited, which isn't likely to happen" Lucius said.

"Lucius, play nice," a soft and raidient voice said. Both men turn to see Andromada Tonks walk down the hallway to them. She put her finger on Sirius lips, then flicked his nose. "Sirius Behave." She was pale but beautiful with dark sparkling eyes and long silky black hair.

"Sirius, it is good to see you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then glided to Lucius side and put her hand in his and somewhat leaned against him. "But now is not a good time, we were just going to eat. And sadly, Lucius has important guests so you may not accompany. Even if your behavior had merited an invitation." She smiled sweetly and gave the dark and fuming man another hug. "I will see you soon when I go to get Nymphadora some new clothes," The woman's gentle hand rested on the head of the child. "She's ever changing sizes." She looked back to Sirius, she stepped away from Lucius and gave Sirius a hug. "I will see you soon."

She smiled and waited for him to apperate. Sirius couldn't deny the woman anything so he sighed and rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at Lucius, then POP was gone.

Andromeda intertwined her arm with Lucius and leaned on him. She smiled and kissed his cheek and pulled his hair over his shoulder.

"Dearest please do not fight with Sirius it only makes him worse." She said softly. She leaned down, sorely, She patted Tonks on her head and said. "Hey dear, I hear you are hungry." The little girl stared at her almost in awe. She nodded. "What happened to your hair, it was such a pretty blond color this morning? Its all lemony now, fix it back dearest, and you dress, Nymphadora what happened!" The little girl frowned and sighed. She changed her hair back and then smiled. Andromeda stood and put her hand into Lucius' again. Lucius couldn't help but be in awe of her. He always had been though. She was just so elegantly beautiful. You couldn't even tell she was ill from the way she carried herself. He loved everything about her.

"I wasn't purposely trying to fight with him…" he said starting to defend himself. But when he looked at her expression and suddenly he stopped in mid sentence. "I'll try to control myself as long as he control himself." He smiled as she told Nymphadora to change her hair back. He wondered absently why she had Nymphadora keep her hair blonde. She certainly wasn't a blonde and Ted wasn't either. In fact the only blonde in her family was her sister. If someone didn't know better, they could very well think that Nymphadora was his child. He figured he was just thinking on this too much. He looked down at Andy and smiled. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you feeling well darling?" he asked. "I feel awful that I made you get up when I was on my way to see about you."

"We were going to find you together." Little Tonks said, happily. "I got lost I didn't mean to but" She stopped because her mother, who had already heard the story, put her finger tenderly to her daughters lips. The little girl smiled and hugged her mom's waist.

"I am sore." Andromeda said, but she smiled. She however instead of dwelling on it, walked forward to the kitchen. "My girl told me Lucius that you don't have any Kitchens." She said pulling gently on both of the people holding her hands. She gave Lucius a bright smile and said. "Surely that is not true."

Lucius smiled still worried about Andy, but he knew that she was going to do as she pleased no matter what. He followed her lead as she went down the corridor toward the kitchen. It hadn't taken Andromeda long to learn to navigate the house. She knew her away around just as well as he did.

"I'm not sure I would have been able to live here this long without a kitchen would I?" he asked smirking. "After all, I need somewhere to eat." They got to the kitchen.

"Dobby!" Lucius said sternly. A small, still very young house elf appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes master" he said in a squeaky voice. Lucius looked over at Andromeda and Nymphadora. Dobby waited nervously.

"What would the two of you like to eat?" he asked. Andromeda, smiled at Lucius.

"I am not hungry. " She smiled at the house elf. "I would like however some tea with honey and some toast." She held tightly to Lucius' arm and used it for strength. "Go ahead darling." Little Tonks saw the look on her mothers face and instead of going on one of her tangents she just said

"I would like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She said not looking at the elf but her mom. The little girl looked worried at Lucius, and then back to her mother. Andromeda let out a sigh and a smile through gritted teeth.

"That sounds perfect for you dear." She said in a soft voice. She sighed and stood a touch taller. She walked again leading Lucius and her daughter with her back to her room. "Nymphadora are you dreadfully bored here angel?"

"Yes," The little girl said bluntly, but the revised this, "but I have been reading mum, and that's interesting." Andromeda let out a laugh.

"Yes sweetheart and do you know what would be even better." Andromeda said with a grin. The little girl shook her head. Andromeda laughed again. She raised Tonks hand and kissed it. "Is if you would read sitting down." She let out another laugh and smiled brightly to Tonks. She walked on back to her room confidently. She smiled at Lucius. "I hear you knocked over Lucius entire collection of suits of armor."

"Oh I didn't mean to mum" the little girl said, but she was cut off by her mother.

"But you just lost your balance" Andromeda said with a laugh. "It must be really hard not knowing how long your arms and legs are going to be from one moment to another, Isnt it dearest?" The little girl nodded, blushing but smiling. Little Tonks held her mothers hand and tried not to swing it as she walked but she was so happy to be near her ailing mother she could hardly help it. "Not to worry sweetheart you will grow out of it." She said, with a smile.

Andromeda laughed and looked at Luicus with a smile and kissed his cheek disreguarding the fact that with each step she was holding on to him tighter and closer.

"And how are you today My Mr. Malfoy. Your not pouting that I scolded you with Sirius are you." She laughed and put her head on his shoulder, kissing his cheek as they arrived at her room. Lucius smiled bravely looking at her. He hated that she was having to force this happiness. He knew she was feeling awful, he could tell, but she wouldn't allow it to affect her. They got into the room and she still held tightly to his arm for support. He helped her down onto the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I was not pouting" he said smiling. "He knows just how to irritate me though. And I'm sure that he does it on purpose." He pondered momentarily wondering what exactly Andy knew about what he did with his free time. He didn't think she was unaware, but he wasn't sure she knew exactly what it entailed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner darling, I had a meeting this morning and a late night last night" he said kissing her hand.

Dobby popped in just at that moment with a tray that had tea, some toast and a small plate with a sandwich on it. Lucius stood up and took the tray from him.

"Anything else master" Dobby said bowing to Lucius.

"Not right now" he said looking at the house elf. Dobby disappeared. Lucius turned back toward the bed and sat the tray down. He poured her a cup of tea, fixed it just how Andy liked it and handed it to her. He took the plate with the sandwich on it and handed it to Nymphadora. "There you go darling." Tonks took the plate with a smile.

"Sweetheart why don't you go sit on the window seat and tell me when you see an owl, you should be getting one." Andy said with a smile as she stroked her daughters face. The little girl nodded and excitedly sat at the window seat. Andromeda looked to Lucius. She smiled and put her hands into his. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Lucius for letting us stay with you," She said softly. She felt like for once things were falling into place, not caving in about her. She was being cared for and her daughter was being protected. "I am so happy to be here with you. You have been wonderful." She said with a gentle tone and a gentler smile. She laid back on the pillow and the large bedframe. She let herself delve for just a moment on what her life should have been. She closed her eyes and smiled. She reopened them trying not to grit her teeth and looked from Lucius to Nymphadora then back to the man.

"I will be alright Lucius," she said with a soft smile. "I went through the same thing with Nymphadora," She let out a soft laugh and smiled. "However you are far more attentive, even with your meetings and your late nights."

"Mum LOOK!" Little Tonks said excitedly. "Look I got a package from Aunt Cissy!" The little girl tore into it.

"Oh you did? That's awful nice of her; your Aunt Cissy loves you a whole lot, what did she get you?" Andromeda said with a smile at her package absorbed daughter and then another smile at Lucius who had a worried look on his face. She smile mischievously at him and winked.

"I got a drawing kit, and a teddy bear, and some enchanted dolls!" The little girl said enthralled.

"Well wonderful! Are you going to go play with them!" Andy said. The little girl nodded.  
"Well go on with you. Go play in your room, let mummy spend sometime with Lucius." The little girl nodded and grabbed the package and skipped into the other room excitedly. Andromedas eyes followed her. She heard her daughter fall dropping the package. Andy winced and closed her eyes. "You alright dearest?"

"Yeah mum I am ok?" Little Tonks hollered. Andy smiled and chuckled. She turned her attention back to Lucius. Lucius had a problem and he'd had it all his life, at least as long as he could remember. He was worrier. Even things he couldn't control, he worried about because he thought he should be able to control them. He just wanted everything to go the way that is should, or at least how he thought it should. He wanted to believe her when she said she was alright. He wanted her to be alright, but something in the back of his mind kept bothering him. He tried to push it out, but his attempts were futile.

"You don't have to thank me for letting you stay here" he said smirking. He slid over closer to her. He held her hand and kissed her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He couldn't help but think that this is how it was always supposed to be. Everything just felt right. For once in his life, he was happy. But he wasn't allowing himself to enjoy his happiness because this nagging feeling that something wasn't right just wouldn't leave him. And normally his instincts were very good. They'd helped him become one of The Dark Lord's most trusted servants. But he wanted to trust her instincts more than his own, because he really didn't know much about the situation. He'd never been through this and she had.

"If you say you're alright, then I believe you" he said looking at her. "After all, I'm not really an expert" he said smiling. "I just wish you'd let me call a healer for you." Andromeda smiled at him. She leaned back on the bedframe again. She took his hands in hers and held them on her lap. She closed her eyes feeling tiered but happy. She smiled and then looked back at Lucius.

"If it would make you feel better Lucius have the healers come." She said with a sad smile. "I cant stand your worrying." She reached up and stroked his forehead and cheek. "I love you," she said tenderly. "All the same, thank you. Nymphadora and I don't deserve all you have given." Years of her late husbands words came out of her own mouth. She felt so stupid for her mistakes and choices. This was the life she was supposed to live. She smiled quickly covering her introspection. "Its delightful to be taken care of." She said with a laugh like bells. "I hardly even know what to do with myself." She smiled brightly at Lucius.

"I can't help worrying Andy" he said smiling. "I only worry because I care and I love you" he said. Sometimes he felt like he'd missed out on so much with her. Maybe if he hadn't let her go that summer, they would have still been together. There would have been no Ted, no marriage. But that would have meant she would have no Nymphadora. And he adored her. Maybe this was how everything was supposed to work out. But he didn't mind just as long as he had her again.

"Your right" he said looking deep into her eyes. "You don't deserve all that I've given you, you deserve more." He smiled. "Don't be so modest. I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't taking care of you. Making up for lost time I suppose." He shrugged remembering something someone asked him.

"A woman who works with you asked me if everything was alright with you" he asked suddenly serious. "Did something happen at work?" Andy tilted her head thinking. She let out a sigh and shook her head no.

"Nothing I can think of, Why?" She said in her soft voice. She scooted over on the large bed. Andy tugged him next to her and put her head on his shoulder. "Lucius stop fretting, just be still, sit, be calm. I am tired that's all." She said as she positioned herself under his arm and held his hand. She could feel him start to talk again. "Hush," she said softly, as she started to doze. She tried to keep her breathing regulated so to stop Lucius from worrying more. She smile and played with his fingers until she fell asleep. She felt that finally she was with the man she was always meant to be with. A man that was worrying about her safety not her worrying about her own or that of her daughters.

Lucius calmed himself for the sake of not wanting to distress Andy anymore that she might already be. He ran his hands over her hair. He sighed forcing himself to not worry. She's right he thought to himself. You're worrying too much, you always worry too much. How can you enjoy being with her if your worrying all the time? If only everything was as simple as it was back in school. They're only worry was that someone would find out about them. Lucius disliked the burden of being an adult, being responsible, and most of all wondering what the future had in store. Were Andy and Nymphadora really that safe with him being a Death Eater? He'd made that choice after he'd given up on ever getting her back. But now he was beginning to think that perhaps he should have had a little hope. He starred down at Andy while she slept. He didn't know how much time has passed. He would have liked to stay there all afternoon, all the time if he could.

He looked over at the clock not thinking it was right. He must have fallen asleep for a while. He looked down at saw Andy sleeping across his chest. He smiled and once more regretted the responsibility thing. He carefully slid off the bed, trying to not wake her. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

It was early in the evening. Lucius was pacing around the house trying to clear his thoughts. He walked out onto the balcony off his bedroom. The sun had just set, and the moon shone bright above. He leaned on the banister. His mind was in so many different places. At midnight he was to meet with the Dark Lord to discuss matters. He hadn't slept in nearly 2 whole days and he wasn't prepared to talk about plans for anything

Tonks had gotten bored again, she had played with her new toys for hours and she had enough. The little girl looked in on her mother but saw that she was asleep so she decided to go back to the library and get a book. She walked though the large silent house softly. She made it clear that she was going to be on her best behavior for her mother. She found the library easier this time. She smiled and opened the door she winced when it creaked but slowly snuck in. She walked over to a section of books and started reading the binding deciding on one that she thought would be most interesting. She saw a very pretty green book and pulled it off the shelf. The book was light and had gold embossing. Little Tonks opened the book.

A terrible loud screeching noise filled the room, and the house. Words the little girl had never known or heard of were coming out of the book. She tried to close it but it wouldn't budge. Tonks dropped the book putting her hands on her ears. She heard footsteps and the doors fly open to the library.

Lucius had been standing on the balcony, not really paying attention to much of anything when he heard the sound. He knew what it was immediately and he snapped out of his thoughts. Somehow one of his most expensive and valuable Dark Arts books had been opened improperly and he had a feeling it was likely the work of an inquisitive little girl. His anger grew as he went quickly down the hallway toward the library. He swung the doors to the library open quickly causing one to slam into the wall making a dent. He looked around the room, and sure enough, there was Nymphadora standing with her tiny hands over her ears. The sound was coming from a large green book that was lying on the floor open screaming dark magic in Latin. Lucius was furious to say the least. He pulled out his wand.

"Silencio!" he said pointing his wand at the book. Immediately the book was silent. He reached down and picked it up glaring at the guilty looking little girl standing in front of him.

"What exactly" he said slowly through clenched teeth "are you doing in here with this book?" He stared intently as the little girl. He stepped closer to the girl dropping the book onto the table next causing a boom noise.

Little Tonks, bit her lower lip. She had been trying so hard. She was frightened, but stood where she was and looked at the floor.

"I was trying to find something to read," She said very quietly. She looked at the floor. She was always causing problems. "I am so sorry, please don't get mad at me, please. I know I am a bother and a pest, I try not to be I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pick a book that would make noise I didn't know that books even made noise" She looked up at Lucius and saw that he was still angry and took a step back. "Oh I know that I am clumsy and too curious for my own good. I am sorry. Oh please please don't be mad. I do try I do. I will try even harder just please don't be mad at me I didn't mean to. I wont read any more books or leave my room with out your permission. I promise. I will try harder I will please don't get mad at my Mr. Lucius please." The little girls eyes filled with tears as she shrank back and stopped talking she almost looked like she was bracing herself for something

Lucius put his hand over his face ashamed of his behavior. She was so scared. He took a step back and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. What was he doing? He was yelling at a little girl. A little girl that he cared about. She was so afraid of him. And with good reason. I rubbed his temples. He nearly snapped a the little girl. His fatigue had gotten to him, compounded with his worry and frustration he was surprised he had the will power to stop himself. He looked over at her with a heavy heart. She had backed up further against the wall like she was afraid he was going to hit her.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He mentally cursed himself for not realizing it. With the way her father had treated her, she probably thought he was going to strike her. He would never consider such a thing, but she just saw an angry man. He thought about what she said. She said that she was a pest and a bother. No doubt Ted used those words frequently. He wouldn't have put it past him to lock her in her room when he was annoyed with her. Lucius feared being looked at by her the same way she looked at Ted.

"I'm sorry" he said sighing. He looked over at her again. "You aren't a bother or a pest, I would never say that about you. I'm not like your father." He closed his eyes momentarily. "I should have told you about the books." And with that little Tonks Burst into tears and ran over and hugged Lucius. She was crying so hard she was hardly understandable.

"I am so sorry I didn't meant to." Was the most coherent thing she said. Andy appeared in the doorway, her mother ears hearing the cries of her child.

"Nymphadora, Lucius whats going on are you both alright?" She said worried. She shot Lucius an what-have-you-done-to-my-baby glare and sat on the couch with both of the them. "Nymphadora what's wrong we cant understand you, dearest when your crying so?" The little girl threw herself on her mother instead making no sense whatsoever. Andy however looked as though understood every word. "Oh dearest. Lucius wasn't that mad at you. He would never hurt you. I promise." The little girl let out a shudder and a sigh and stopped crying. Andromeda brushed away the girls hair and smiled at her. "Its perfectly alright calm down." The little girl sniffed and put her head on her mothers shoulder.

Andy smiled and looked over at a very shaken Lucius. She couldn't help but smile at him he was so utterly out of his comfort zone. She let out a laugh. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She shifted so that she was sitting next to him and her daughter was on her lap. The little girl was fast falling asleep. Andy smiled at Lucius, fessing up.

"I didn't get any of that what in the world happened?" She said with a mischievous grin. Lucius was feeling horrible. He hated for anyone to see him on edge, unless it was by his choosing. But now not only had he made Nymphadora cry, but he woke Andy up. He sighed as he looked over at her.

"She was looking for something to read" he said. "And she came across one of my enchanted books." He didn't dare look down at the book on the table because he really didn't want her to ask about what kind of book it was.

"I got upset, but I wasn't mad at her, I was mostly mad at myself for not having warned her." He wrung his hands and looked over at the sleeping child and smiled. He looked up at Andy. "I didn't mean to scare her; I just didn't want her finding that." He rubbed his eyes. They were starting to get bloodshot. He needed to slow down, but he his life didn't seem to think that was a good idea right now.

Andromeda bit her lip she was concerned for Lucius. He looked so tired and worried. She felt a searing pang of guilt. She could not help but think that his life had been so much more complicated with her and her daughter staying with him. Andy let out a sigh. Andy couldn't help but feel like she was the glue holding this family together.

"Lucius I know you weren't mad at her." She said with a gentle smile. "Its alright She's just scared because of Ted." Andy sat and thought. She didn't know what to say. "We are both still a bit shaken up." She petted her daughter's hair. A worry came to her mind but she pushed it aside. "Neither of us are used to dealing with someone that fights fair." Andy looked sad a Lucius and then back down at her daughter feeling ashamed. How could she have been so stupid as to marry such a man? Lucius looked at her feeling a great swell of sorrow now for what had happened. He shook his head trying to clear his fatigue. He looked over at Andy and smiled. As good as everything was now, it still seemed like they were barely hanging on. He didn't like that feeling, and hoped that was just going to be like this for a while. He put his hand on the side of her face gently and looked in her eyes. It was completely beyond him how someone could hurt her. He reached down and held her hand.

"I'm sorry" he said simply. "Ted didn't deserve either of you. You don't treat someone you love like that." He could tell she didn't like the topic of her late husband. Too many bad memories. But she'd barely said anything about him. He wondered how long she was going to avoid the topic.

"Oh he didn't love us." Andy said shifting her daughter to the other side. "he owned us, we were pretty little dolls for showing. The perfect family." Andy laughed bitterly. She moved her daughter off her lap and onto the side of the sofa "The only decent thin he ever did was give my Nymphadora, and that's even a stretch to be called decent." She looked back at Lucius. She reached over and gave him a kiss. "I wish that, "She stopped and shook her head. "I am sorry Lucius I just disappeared. I missed you so much." She said, quietly "My parents insisted that I was married that summer, and then I was home with the baby and next thing I knew I had been married for years and just getting by." She said quickly, trying to say it all just to get it said. "That day I saw you at the ministry. It was like you were a breath of fresh air, then I had to got back home with Ted and realize how bad things really were." Andromeda put her arms around Lucius neck and kissed his ear.

"Thank you so much for getting us out of there." She looked at him intently her dark eyes sparkling. "I love you. Thank you." He smirked and kissed her. For a few seconds if not more, it seemed like all of his problems were gone. And he relished the moment.

"That day when I saw you" he said smiling as he recalled the day very vividly. "I was sure I was dreaming. I'd thought about you everyday, and seeing you again…" he stopped because he couldn't even say what it was he was thinking. He just looked back over at her.

But suddenly his mind went to the last thing she said. He looked down at his hands. What had she meant by that? Did she know what he'd done? He bit his lower lip looking at her. Even if she knew, he didn't want her to have found out from someone else. He'd never wanted either of them to know. He wanted to protect them from that man forever. But she made it seem like she knew.

"What do you mean 'thank you for getting us out of there'?" he asked. "I didn't do anything." He bluffed hoping that perhaps she was just referring to taking care of them after everything happened. Andromeda smiled at him. She brushed aside her waist length chestnut colored hair. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for getting us out of that house, for bringing us here. For taking care of me and my daughter. I couldn't have stayed in that house for another second." She wound her arm under Lucius' and held his hand. "If you hadn't shown up I don't know what I would have done. I felt like everything had fallen apart and you walked in an fixed everything," She tucked her legs under her. Andromeda smiled and kissed Lucius again. "It will be alright. Just give us time were still on shaky ground, Nymphadora, likes you," Andy looked to her daughter. She laughed. "You can tell, she tries so hard to please you." Andy grinned back at Lucius. Lucius sighed. He knew she knew. She wasn't stupid. But he decided to leave it at that. If she knew and was still staying here with him, there was no need to discuss the situation any further. From where he was it seemed like things could only get better for the three of them.

It was a cold winter day, a day when you don't really like being outside because of the wind. It was starting to rain, just like it always did on any day Lucius could remember going to a funeral. He pulled his cloak tightly around himself and climbed the stairs to the building. He went inside. Lucius had never been to a muggle funeral before, and he'd never intended on it, but he wasn't here to grieve. He passed several people in a long corridor. Just off to the right was a large room, at the front was a coffin. The room was full of many people, some crying, some not, all looking solemn though. He scanned the room, but he didn't see her anywhere. He walked down the corridor and found another room. Seated in the room was a young dark haired widow. Lucius hesitated before going into the room, thinking that perhaps she wanted to be alone; maybe she was tired of 'company.'

"Andy" he said making his presence known as he went slowly into the room. Andromeda Tonks looked up sharply. She ran over to him and threw her arms over his neck. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Oh Lucius," She held on very tightly. "Everything is so dreadful." She kissed him. Then she looked around too the room surrounding her. She pulled back but couldn't. Lucius was holding her tightly. She looked back to him. "His family is everywhere, they are all here pretending that he was a good man that he was a saint. I cant take it." She looked up at him and then back at the room with disgust. She stood there for a moment embracing him. She looked back up. "Please give us a reason to go." She pleaded with him not sure of his answer. Lucius didn't want to let her go. He finally had her back. He didn't care who was here, or what they thought. None of these people were important to him. He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a kiss he'd been waiting so long for. It was everything he thought it would be. He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Don't worry about his family darling" he said rubbing her arm. "They don't know any better." He looked around the room and back down to her. "Are you sure you want to just leave now? I'm not sure they've even started yet." Andy smiled at him. She shook her head.

"It will have to do, I have played the grieving wife for far to long" She put her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his peace and calm and surety. She looked back at him and repeated with a smile, hoping that he would comply. "Give me a reason to leave Lucius." Lucius smirked. How long had he waited for her to say that to him? And now he had hesitated. What was wrong with him? He took her by the hand and kissed her again. He pulled out his wand and pulled her close. The two of them disaperated.

It was late in the evening. Lucius was supervising the events of the evening under the orders of the Dark Lord himself. He hadn't done much because he had seniority, meaning he could delegate the 'lesser' jobs to the 'lesser' individuals. This was hardly a very important job, and Lucius was slightly offended that he was asked to be involved. It was just securing some property from some muggles who didn't want to cooperate. Hardly anything difficult. He waited downstairs for the others to finish the job. They all came downstairs carrying boxes and such, things they had pilfered from the dead family.

"This is not a treasure hunt gentlemen, you aren't here for you own pleasure" Lucius said scowling at them. One of the men stepped forward. He was new, nothing too special, not special skills, and no connection, just a bad attitude.

"What's wrong Malfoy, gone soft?" he asked. His name was Anders. "Nothing wrong with getting some spoils."

"That is were you're wrong, Anders" Lucius said sternly, stepping closer to him. "And I suggest you change you attitude."

"Or what, you'll hex me?" he asked. "I'm not afraid of you Malfoy. You've gone soft. After all, your living with that blood traitor aren't you?" Before the man even got in his laugh, Lucius shoved his elbow into the man face breaking his nose. Anders fell to the ground and Lucius pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" he said. Anders started to scream in pain. Suddenly he stopped. Lucius grabbed him by the collar and pulled his up toward him. "Do you dare speak to me like that you disgusting little maggot." He shoved him back down to the ground, turned on his heal and headed out the door.

It was early in the morning. Lucius had just gotten in for the night and he was sitting in the kitchen. His thoughts were everywhere as he was contemplating his plans with the Dark Lord. He heard someone coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Andy. She glided in with an mischievous smile on her face. She walked around to him. Her fingers ran up Lucius arm making the hairs on his arm stand on end. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I thought I heard you come in," She whispered in a deep voice. "rough night?" She asked with a smile her hair fell over Lucius shoulder. She kissed his cheek again, knowing he wouldn't answer. "well I have news that will make even my Mr. Malfoy a ray of sunshine." She whispered, keeping her sececret a moment longer, as he turned to face her. She took that oprertunity to sit on his lap. She licked her lips excited. "My Mr. Malfoy," She paused tourturning him but just for a moment. "Is going to be a father." Her eyes shone like moon beams. She saw his smile and kissed him.

Andromeda looked very pale and sat on her large bed looking vacantly out of the window. She slowly turned her head as she heard Lucius walk into the room. Her eyes looked bloodshot and saddened. She looked smaller, frailer, weaker and less herself. She reached out a hand to Lucius as he walked into the room. She smiled weakly the sun was shining on to her and making her squint slightly. She held out her hand still waiting for Lucius to take it. He stood at a distance not moving. She lowered her arm and closed her eyes, sitting on the bed. She shifted and then looked back at Lucius, heartbreakingly. Lucius stood there in the doorway. He couldn't move. He couldn't function. Everything was falling apart. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. This wasn't fair. He'd never felt this much pain before. He was standing there, completely helpless. For the first time in his life, he didn't have an answer. He couldn't make it better. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to hold back all the pain and sorrow. He stepped slowly, closer to the bed. He braved a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand into his own.

Lucius has been racking his brain trying to come up with something for Nymphadora to do. He knew that she was dreadfully bored in his big old house, even though she'd only been there about a month. He'd neglected the fact that she was still a child. But finally the thought came to him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was the first thing that came to mind and he was trying his best to be a father figure. He went inside looking for her.

"Nymphadora!" he called out. He heard her come running excitedly down the corridor. She came to a halt right in front of him. "I've brought you something." He reached behind him and handed her a brand new top of line racing broom. Little Tonks stood and stared. She took the broom. It was really pretty. She stared at the broom and then hesitantly at somewhat excited Lucius.

"You want me to sweep something?" She said confused. She looked at the broom again, slightly disappointed. She didn't understand why Lucius was laughing. She looked confused and smiled, pursing her lips. He covered his face laughing. He hadn't considered that perhaps she'd never had a broom before. He imagined Ted didn't spend very much time sharing any of his interests with his daughter. He stopped laugh looking down at the confused little girl.

"No, you don't sweep with it" he said smiling. "It's for riding. You know, you fly on it." The little girl looked at it and then back Lucius. She was skeptical.

"People don't fly on brooms" She said, sounding very much like her mother. She furrowed her little eyebrows and looked back up at Lucius.

"Of course they do" he said laughing a little while he spoke. "I know" he said walking over to the counter where I found a magazine. He flipped it open to the moving picture of people playing Quidditch.

"They play Quidditch on them. Did your father never mention anything about Quidditch?" he asked. Then he decided that wasn't the best question. "Well no worries, I'll show you how to ride." He walked over to the door to the back yard of the house. He let her out first and followed her out into the yard. The little girl smiled and was just happy to be near Lucius. She stopped standing still eyeing him in disbelief and she handed him the broom. She smiled and waited listening, as he explained. She saw him climb onto the broom and lift off the air. She gasped and watched wide eyed as he flew through the air and the bright blue sky. She laughed an clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh Mr. Lucius!" She said excitedly, "That was brilliant I haven't every seen anything like that! WOW!" She said jumping up and down. "WOW." She kept saying as she circled around the broom and the tall blond man. Her excitement made him smile. He loved spending time with her. It finally felt like they were connecting. He held the broom out of her.

"Well, do you wanna try now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded giddily.

"Oh yes, yes please." She said with a gleeful smile. She hopped onto the broom. She lifted into the air and glided across the grass. She squealed with excitement and swirled back to Lucius. She swooped around him laughing and laughing. She made another swoop around and the slowed down hopping off near Lucius and bolted pouncing on him. She hugged him and and laughed.

"I love it thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said into his chest and then hopped onto the broom again, flying away excitedly.

Lucius stared at Andy, completely shocked and a huge smile spread across his face.

"You're….you're pregnant?" he asked almost as if he didn't believe it when he said it. She nodded excitedly. He smiled again, forgetting all the troubles of the night before. He laughed a little and kissed her excitedly.

He looked down at her as he sat on the side of her bed. The helplessness was eating away at him. He rubbed her hand. He couldn't hold the smile on his face anymore. He felt like he was going to burst with all these horrible emotions eating away at him. Andy wasn't looking at him she was looking at the sunlight and the yard below. When she finally looked back at Lucius she managed a smile. He was now kneeling on next to the bed. His head was laying on her hand. She put her free hand on his face drawing it up to her. She kissed him, she let out the slightest of whimpers.

"Take care of," She started but kissed Lucius again. Her breathing was shallow and could be heard. She stroked his cheek and kissed it. "I am sorry I cant be strong for you." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"No!" he said as several tears escaped his eyes. "No, you can't leave me" he demanded. He'd never felt this immense pain before, it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He could hardly breathe. The woman he loved was slipping away from him and he couldn't do anything. He kissed the palm of her hand as he started to cry even harder.

"I can't" he said shaking his head. "I can't live without you. You can't leave me Andy" he said pushing her hair off to the side. "Please don't go." She kissed him again, letting out a short sigh. Her eyes searched the room, and then landed on Lucius again. She held his head in her hands. She kissed him. She kissed him again. She started to cry seeing him so.

"You have to take care of her Lucius." She said quietly. She looked into to his eyes. "You must take care of her. I cant leave her alone. Do you understand." She said seriously. She knew he wasn't listening but she wanted it said. "I don't want her with Ted's family alright" She looked away her eyes filling with tears. "Oh please take care of her. Take care of her, shhhh, I will be alright, Lucius." She kissed him again, her breathing was getting more eratic. She laid her head back on the bed. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Please get Nymphadora for me."

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he was being selfish. He nodded slowly and stood up to go out the door. He wiped the tears off of his face. He turned around and looked back to her. He went out of the room so caught up and the almost forgot where he was. He stopped and remembered which direction to go.

"Nymphadora" he said his voice cracking slightly. She walked up, seeming to have appeared out of no where, but then again, he wasn't too alert right now. "Your mother needs to see you." She was about to question him. "Just go, alright." She nodded and went off to her mother's room. Lucius paced in the hallway. He couldn't stand this. Why did this have to happen? He was completely numb. He leaned against the wall to support himself because he wasn't sure how much longer he would have the strength to stand.

Nymphadora's little hand reached into Lucius and pulled him back into the room. She lead him to her mothers bed and then she ran out, crying. Andys hand grabbed Lucius she pulled him onto the bed and positioned herself under his arms as she had done countless times before. She tilted her head and looked up to him. She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy," she swallowed trying to keep her breath. "You're a good man." She weakly put her hands into his, and laid her head on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear again. "I love you." And then she was gone.

"No" he said weakly as he looked down at her. "No, you're not supposed to leave me" he said with tears streaming down his face. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this…" he said but he couldn't speak anymore. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and cried.

He'd hardly spoken to anyone for almost a week. Even Nymphadora was upset. At nights he could still hear her crying. Lucius couldn't sleep because he was afraid of dreaming about her, and he wasn't ready for that. Everything reminded him of Andy. He could smell her everywhere. Most of the time he locked himself in his study because it was the only room that didn't make him think of her. He was sitting at his desk lost in thought when he heard someone apperate into the room. He looked up and saw Sirius Black as well as some other person he didn't recognize.

"What do you want?" Lucius said. His voice was hoarse from disuse over the past week.

"I've come for Nymphadora" Sirius said looking at him. Lucius stood up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've no custody rights Mr. Malfoy" the other man said. "You are neither her parent or her legal guardian."

"But, Andy told me to take care of her" Lucius demanded.

"So you say" Sirius said condescendingly.

"Don't patronize me Black" Lucius said.

"This is up to either of you" said the third man. "This is a ministry matter. Custody will be given to her family, and you Mr. Malfoy are not a member of her family." Lucius couldn't form the words. He thought he was going to choke. Sirius went out the door of the study and into the house.

"Nymphadora" he called out. She appeared in the door way, she looked sad and tired. She recognized Sirius and gave him a hug."Nymphadora your coming with me were going back to my house." She looked at him, partially relieved to see someone who hadn't completely shut down, but she also looked worried at Lucius.

"Why? What do you mean?" She said quickly. Siruis bent down and looked at her in the eyes

"Your things are already at my house your going to stay with me." Sirius said. She looked more worried and more concerned. She looked back a Lucius but he wasn't looking at her.

"But I am staying with Lucius," She said hoping for some normalcy. "Mum and I stayed here."

"Not any more." Sirius snapped at her. She jumped a little, but nodded. Sirius stood up, and ruffled her hair.

"You can't take her from me" Lucius said stepping up to Sirius. "This is ludicrous." Lucius was furious now and his eyes were blazing. "You don't even want her Black, you just don't want me to have her. That's what this is about."

"Don't tell me what I think Malfoy" Sirius said sternly. "She's my cousin, of course I want her."

"There's got to be something I can do" Lucius said looking to the other man for some bid of legal help.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but he is her family" the man said.

"Yes, how could he possibly be a parent" Lucius said. "He can hardly take care of himself."

"Don't you dare talk about people being fit parents Malfoy, you have no room to talk"Sirius said smugly. "Let's go" he said taking Nymphadora by the hand. Lucius gave her one last distressed look before Sirius disaperated, without so much as a good bye.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy" said the other man. He disaperated as well. Lucius was lost. Everything was gone now. He was alone in his huge house. He closed his eyes and exhaled angrily. He grabbed the bust that was sitting on the table next him. He slammed it onto the ground and it shattered. He couldn't think clearly. Everything was wrong.

Lucius hadn't felt happy for sometime, but today he was. He checked his appearance in the mirror and approved. He heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in" he said. It was Bella.

"We…well, we're having a problem with the flower girl" she said. She wasn't particularly fond of Lucius, but they could bare to be around one another.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe you should just come" she said. He followed her out the room, down a set of stairs and into another room. He stopped in his tracks at the door. He knew who the flower girl was of course, but he almost wouldn't let himself think it was her. She was seated with her arms crossed indignantly. She was still wearing her normal clothes and her hair wasn't staying the same color for very long.

"Nymphadora" he said making his presence in the room know to her.

"I am not wearing it. It's hideous. Yellow blech" She said sitting on the chair being obstinate very well. She looked older and more stubborn than before. "I am not wearing it, I am not a doll." She stared at the floor and then glowered at Bella. Bella glared right back. This clearly had been going on for some time.

Lucius couldn't help but smile at her defiance. He knew that Bella must have been close to physical violence, she did not have much patience. He kneeled down in front of Nymphadora and looked her in the eye.

"Come on darling" he said. "It's not that bad. Won't you please just wear it, just for a little while?"

"It is too that bad, It has lace and ribbons and bows, Mr Lucius it has flower on it. FLOWERS, Aunt Cissy picked it out solely to vex me. I swear it." Tonks pointed to the dress. It was the epitome of girlishness. Lucius met her gaze sternly again. "Its dreadful." She said pleading. She couldn't deny him, not with that look. She shot a glare to Bella to assure her that she hadn't won. The little girl sighed and climbed off the chair and grabbed the dress.

"Charlie Weasley you gitish perv! I am telling your mother you said such things!" A short but vivacious girl said, turning the corner of the hall.

"Oh yes but you don't count as a girl do you? Just a mate." A red haired handsome gawkish boy said. He reached for her nose an flicked it.

"Oh I resent that Weasley!" She said flicking the hand away. She shot him a playful smile.

"You should Tonks" He said back he reached into her book and pulled out a note. "Oh what's this _Nymphadora_? A letter to Bill honestly I thought you had better taste."

"It most certainly is not a letter" She said grabbing and reaching for the letter.

"Oh but yes I do believe it is." The boy ducked and weaved out of her reach but only just.

"Damnit Charlie your such a prat" She said grabbing the letter and twisting her leg behind his and jerking him flat off his feet. "Ha you're not as graceful as you say you are so there." She said with a laugh. Tonks read the note quickly.

"I bet I could still take you down." The boy said with a sparkle in his eye. He was clearly looking up her skirt.

"You pervy bluggard!" She retorted kicking hard in the stomach. He curled up. "That I am telling your mother."

"NYMPHadora Tonks!" Snape said sharply. The girl rolled her eyes but didn't turn around. "Kindly refrain from such squalor in the halls, Charlie Weasley you're a prefect get off the floor. Ah Lucius, I am sorry I have made you wait. Nymphadora, you owe me two detentions." The girl looked up annoyed but not shocked. She extended a hand to the prefect.

"What the hell for!" She said, pulling Charlie to his feet.

"For being" Snape snarled at her. "Cheeky and rude!" Tonks rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She looked straight at Lucius, a bit shocked, seeing him for the first time.

"Well, well, well" Lucius said looking between the two in the hall. He pulled his cloak back and set his cane on the floor. "This school has gone rather, lax lately." He looked over at Snape. "Nothing against you Severus, you seem to be the only keeping everything in line around here." He scoffed looking down at the young Weasley lying on the floor. He turned his gaze to her, who was looking at him as well. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd seen her. But he knew her immediately. He couldn't speak for a moment. She looked so much like her mother. Suddenly a sea of memories came back that he cared to not relive, ever.

"Nymphadora" he said raising an eyebrow looking at her. "I would have expected better behavior from you. After all, you are from a well respected family, unlike some" he said glaring at Charlie. "Others at this school." Tonks reached down and pulled Charlie up. She stared for a long moment. She looked like a shorter, and slightly wilder version of her mother. She had a slightly tattered bag thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was vibrant pink and shoulder length with cascading waves. She had a blank look on her face as though she didn't know how to respond.

"Why behave when no one cares one way or another." She said coolly. She eyed Lucius, he was richer, prouder and more uptight then she remembered. She shoved an angry looking Charlie infront of her, and walked past Lucius. She was stopped by the cane separating her from the red head.

"Shove off Malfoy," The cheeky red head said with a sneer, his brown eyes darted from Tonks to Lucius, "Why don't you do what you do what you do best and leave Tonks alone." Lucius glared at the young redheaded boy in front of him. His anger boiled inside of him. He was furious that he would even bring something like that up, but what upset him the most was that she told him that. That was the only way he could know anything of the sort. He glared over at her and turned his attention back to the Weasley. He snapped his cane up into his hand. He reached over with the cane pulling at Charlie's robes slightly. He yanked the cane back.

"Pity, seeing as how your parents can't seem to afford proper garments, I don't suppose they would waste any time bothering with manners" Lucius looking him up and down. He took a step closer. "I suggest that you start minding your own business Weasley. If you're looking to make enemies this early in life, then you're certainly on the right track" he said smugly. The boy kept his sneer at Lucius.

"Stop, "Tonks said, as Bill opened his mouth. "Don't you have hallways to patrol miscreants to stop." She smiled at him.

"I would rather not." He said with a look to Lucius and a smile to Tonks.

"You should have thought about that before you," She said with a glare at Lucius "Behaved." She swatted the cane away and shoved Charlie in front of her again. "See you _Uncle_ Lucius," She sneered with a tilt of her head and walked by Lucius.

"Wait" he said as she started to walk off. He set his can on the ground. She stopped hesitantly and turned to face him. She crossed her arms. Suddenly, he didn't know why he had stopped her from walking off. He didn't know what to say. So many years without communication had caused awkwardness between them. He didn't know how much she remembered about the past, if any at all. He searched his mind for something to say.

"You really should reconsider who you're hanging out with" he said. "Your behavior is quite unbefitting."

"Unbefitting of what?" Tonks said, she had so much more to say but didn't. "Charlie and I have been friends since I started school. I am not going to stop just because you don't approve." She looked him up and down and looked confused and a little disgusted. "Since when do you care?" She looked after Charlie who had met up with the oldest Weasley boy. They were down the corridor with arms crossed and blatantly sulking. They watched Lucius and Tonks warily. The older one, clearly trying to calm the younger down. Tonks looked back to Lucius waiting for his answer. Lucius turned glaring at the Weasleys down the hall. He turned his attention back toward Nymphadora. Lucius pondered for a moment wondering how to go about answering that question.

"Fine" he said simply. "Who you chose to associate with is your own business. Even if it is _that _family." He bit his tongue fearing that he would say something he didn't mean.

"Where have you been staying now that your cousin's gotten himself thrown into prison?" He said it somewhat condescending tone to mask the fact that he actually was concerned about her. She furrowed her brow and laughed.

"If you a have a problem with the Weasleys you'd hate to hear who I am staying with." She said almost tauntingly. "I am here most of the year, summer holidays I am with my dads dreadful family." She said honestly. She looked longingly at the end of the hallway and the boys. "Don't you have your own kid to torment now? Are you done or do I need to curtsey."

"Your father's family?" he asked disgusted. Suddenly he felt as if he'd let Andy down. She'd never wanted her to be with Ted's family, but that was exactly what was going on. He sighed. "I'm sorry" he said before he realized what he said. He quickly searched for something to say to cover up his last remark.

"Don't be smart Nymphadora" he said sneering. "You could at least act like you were raised somewhat civilly."

"Yeah." She said, snidely, trying not to appear hurt. "Yeah I'll get right on that" She ducked out of reach and walked away. She stormed to the end of the hall where the Weasley boys caught her. The eldest shot Lucius a quick glare and put his arm on her shoulder steering her from sight. The younger wasn't half that polite.

"You'd be shocked to hear that she was being polite." Severus said. He continued knowing Lucius wasn't going to ask. "She's rather brilliant, Flitwick adores her. She's dreadful at potions cant carry glass to save her life. She's very similar to her mum but lacking in subtlety. But you didn't come here to discuss Andromeda's daughter." Severus said raising an eyebrow and guesturing to his office.

"No, I didn't" Lucius said curtly as he glared down the hall where the three of them had walked off. He could only think that she took after her mother in more ways than just her school knowledge. But he didn't say it aloud. He just followed Snape into his office.

The sun was starting to set when Lucius got to Hogwarts that evening. He was on his way to see Dumbledore, something he wasn't particularly looking forward to, but it was part of being on the governing board. He walked down the corridor towards his office when he heard the sound of someone coming around the corner. It sounded like a group of people. He couldn't see any of them until they turned the corner walking toward him. He was absolutely revolted to see that they were all covered in mud and appeared. The seemed to be wearing Quidditch robes, but he couldn't tell due to the large amount of mud they carried with them. He could hardly tell who any of the players were, but he recognized Nymphadora quickly. She caught his gaze and stopped. He looked her up and down.

"Is Quidditch not played on a broom?" he asked. "Or is there suddenly dirt flying around in the air?"

"Well when Tonks is on a dirt and broom meet often." A tall gawkish blond boy said. The group all laughed

"Oh that's funny I actually fly! What do you do waddle?" She snapped back at him, shutting him up. The team members agreed one of the girl imitated his flying.

"What happened Tonks; did you get distracted by Bills good looks?" Said a girl.

"Nonsense it was my good looks." Charlie said as the team laughed. "Bills to busy being a "smashing good player, and dashingly handsome rouge," Or did your diary lie Margaret?" The team oooed. The girl shot a nasty and revealing glare to Tonks who smirked.

"Oi all of you your dripping with mud go clean up." Bill said, he grabbed his younger brothers hair and yanked his head back. "Might I remind you are a Prefect as well."

"Don't you have some girl to snog?" Charlie retorted. Bill shoved Charlie and followed the rest of the team. "I personally think that you look lovely in mud Tonks." He said with a smirk to Lucius. The girl laughed.

"My I would have to agree." Charlie put his face near hers. She put a muddy hand print on his face shoving him back, "get off filthy cad." She shook off her hand accidentally shaking mud on to Lucius. Lucius rolled his eyes looking down at the mud on his expensive robes. He glared at Nymphadora.

"Do be more careful" he said. "These are quite expensive." He watched the group walk down the hall. "You never cease to amaze me with the company that you keep Nymphadora." He glared at Charlie wondering why it was he was still standing there. He looked back over at her. "I was rather disappointed that you didn't qualify to be a prefect" he said tilting his head slightly. "Especially now that I've witnessed the behavior of those that were 'qualified'" he said looking over at Charlie.

"I am perfectly fine without the title thanks," she said, she wiped away a violent pink strand of hair. "Had I been a prefect, I would have to actually care, behave, and apply myself." She listed off.

"My god Tonks! if you applied yourself, you know you might be on to something, you could dominate the school." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Why stop with the school if I applied myself I could take on the world." She replied right back to Charlie.

"Tonks world dictator, has a certain ring to it." Charlie said putting a hand to his lips thinking.

"But I am so clumsy." Tonks said with a laugh.

"When you're a dictator why would you need to walk? Every one would carry you." Charlie said with a laugh, he turn to Lucius and said. "So really sir, she inst a prefect to ensure that she doesn't take over the world." He shot her another devilish smile.

Yes, and I'm sure that you made prefect because you have the prowess to become a world dictator" he said glaring at Charlie. He smirked. "Though dictators tend to come from very humble beginnings. I daresay yours meets and surpasses that qualification." He looked back over to Nymphadora.

"I don't appreciate your attempt that humor and evasions when I was merely making a point" he said.

"Well I apologize to ever be disappointing you uncle Lucius." She snapped back. "I guess that comes from being raised by a blood traitor, criminal, and Muggles," she shook her head. "Damn, I never had a chance."

"Constantly with the fabricated drama" he said looking at her. "Does all this dramatizing not tire you? I didn't say anything about your upbringing" he said rolling his eyes. He hated to hear her say that about her own mother. But he knew she was just saying that because she assumed it was what he thought about her.

"Come on Tonks we've got delinquency to attend to," Charlie said with a shove, "besides you've made a puddle, and are getting crusty." He shot a nasty glare at Lucius. "You and I are too poor waste Lucius Malfoys expensive time. " He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her forward. He paused a moment, "you have earned the right to talk to her like that, where do you get off? Leave Tonks alone." He said in a low and threatening whisper before following her. He put his hand on her mud covered head drawing her close.

Everything stopped abruptly. Lucius felt like he'd been hit in the stomach with a huge bag of bricks. His mind was racing and he didn't know where he was. He didn't know when it was. He felt like he was still living when those memories had all taken place. He was weak and fell on his knees. He felt grass and could smell the scent of decay. He looked up and saw the deep snake like eyes of the Dark Lord. Lucius inhaled and exhaled deeply. He heart ached having to relive all those memories so vividly. It was like he was there again. He shivered slightly.

"My Lord" he said gulping. He pulled himself up off the ground weakly. In reality all he wanted right now was for it to all be over. His pain was tremendous. Memories and emotions he'd locked up here not running free.

"Malfoy" The Dark Lord said pacing slightly. "You mind is filled with many surprises. I didn't make you relive these memories for my own leisure."

"Of course my Lord" he said bowing as much as his weak body would allow him.

"Your one of my most trusted servants" he said looking Lucius in the eye. "You were with me from the beginning. Now I've an important job for you."

"Anything my Lord" Lucius said.

"I wasn't aware that your affiliation with the Black family before Narcissa had affected you so" Voldemort said. His hands behind his back, and paced once more. "You have an unusually close connection with one of those that happens to be working against us." Lucius looked at him nervously. "Don't worry your mind Lucius. She far more valuable to me alive than dead." Lucius lowered his head, ashamed that he'd let his emotions be to blatant. "After all, I wasn't going to let Greyback kill her that night." Lucius froze where he was. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Malfoy?"

"No my Lord" he said quietly.

"I didn't think so" he snapped walking up to Lucius once more. "Because I need you to use your connection to get closer to her. Information that you get from her could be invaluable to our cause." Voldemort turned as if he were in deep thought. Lucius didn't dare move. "If this proves helpful, then I might consider forgetting for past transgression."

"You are too generous my Lord" Lucius said. He knew that he deserved death for betraying his master. Getting off completely was a gift that completely shocked him.

"I trust that I won't have to deal with anymore of your stunts Malfoy" Voldemort said.

"Of course" he said ducking his head.

"Good" he said. "I would hate to know that someone like yourself would turn his back on the cause."

"Never my Lord" Lucius said.

"See that it doesn't happen again" Voldemort said nearly yelling. "I expect regular updates." Lucius braved a look at his master. Voldemort disaperated and Lucius was left there alone. He fell down to his knees once more out of sheer mental and physical exhaustion. He covered his face with his hands.

"Forgive me Andy" he whispered to no one.

haha... so what are you still doing on this thing?

hehehe... come on.. let's have a duel.. .though please give a little to the old woman, she's a bit "under the influence"

IE... needs to backspace a lot.

:) Bottom of Form


End file.
